Les règles du jeu
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Harry et Draco sont ensemble depuis maintenant 8 ans. Mais, est-ce pour toujours...? S Yaoi Slash Pour Koibi!


Auteur : Angel of Tears

Auteur : Angel of Tears

Titre : Les règles du jeu

Pairing : Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy

Disclaimer: Harry et Draco ne sont pas à moi. Ni Hermione, ni les Weasley, dont il est très légèrement question ici. Même la chanson ne m'appartiens pas ! Il s'agit « Love is gone » de David Guetta, mais je l'ai traduite en français.

Note : Cet OS est un cadeau de bon départ, de bienvenue dans mon petit monde et de bonne entente aussi pour Koibi, ma nouvelle kohai. Elle est courageuse de vouloir être ma kohai, je lui dédie cet OS écrit juste pour elle. Et pour épargner ses neurones défaillants, j'ai traduit les paroles.

Ma puce, tu es géniale, et j'espère que cela te fera plaisir à lire. Un peu d'inspiration, une chanson qui traînait dans les archives de mon pc, et voilà… Gros bisous, j'espère être à la hauteur !!

**--o—Les règles du jeu –o--**

Il rejeta une mèche en arrière, une cigarette entre les doigts, elle se consumait seule, il regarda les volutes de fumée s'élever, pâles et funestes, alors que les cendres tombaient peu à peu au sol. De toutes manières, il s'en moquait, ce n'est qu'un endroit anonyme, ni à lui, ni à d'autres, il peut bien y arriver n'importe quoi. C'était aussi vide que sa vie à présent.

_Que sommes-nous supposés faire  
Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble,  
Quand tout ce qui semblait si bon est faux,  
Maintenant que l'amour est parti?_

Il n'y avait pas eu de point de rupture, pas un signe avant-coureur, pas un geste trahissant ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Maintenant, comme un con, qu'il devait être finalement, il se retrouvait là, à regarder la tapisserie, et à soupirer, une cigarette qu'il ne fumait pas, les yeux dans le vague, les cheveux caressant sa nuque, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'avait été soudain, c'avait été classe, c'avait été rapide. C'avait surtout été douloureux. Le poids des mots avait toujours plus de force, plus d'impact qu'une attaque physique.

Il avait cru, trop longtemps, et devait tout abandonner là. De rage, il écrasa la cigarette, brûlant un peu la moquette. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de se sentir disparaître. Mais par respect, il traversa l'hôtel, salua l'accueil et sortit sans trop de précipitation, le cœur battant la chamade.

_L'amour est parti_

_  
Que sommes-nous supposés faire  
Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble,  
Quand tout ce qui semblait si bon est faux,  
Maintenant que l'amour est parti?_

Une ruelle sombre, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin actuellement. Vide, de préférence. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire n'importe quoi, il avait un job, il avait des règles, il y avait des lois. S'il les bravait avant, ce n'était pas à 25 ans qu'il se le permettait, surtout en apprentissage pratique.

Mais en même temps, c'était exceptionnel. Une rupture avec l'homme de votre vie, celui avec qui vous étiez depuis 8 ans. C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que vous avez sauvé durant la guerre, qui vous a rendu la pareille, dont le soutien caustique et sarcastique a éclairé vos nuit, donc la compagnie était si instructive, votre si complémentaire opposé. Celui pour qui vous auriez tout fait. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Draco Malefoy était une ordure. Il ne l'avait quitté que sur quelques mots, un rendez-vous à l'hôtel de leurs premiers instants ensembles. Un enfoiré. Un salopard.

_Il n'y a plus rien à prouver,  
Pas besoin de renier l'évidente vérité,_

_Aucune raison à trouver pour continuer,  
Maintenan que l'amour est parti!_

_L'amour est parti!_

Il savait que le Serpentard était un peu volage. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il était très demandé. Quand on est beau, riche, aristocrate, héros, on est forcément demandé. Même si on est pas aristocrate d'ailleurs. Mais pas une fois en 8 ans, il n'avait imaginé cette situation. C'était désagréable. Humiliant. Angoissant. Terrifiant. Désespérant. Son cœur avait volé en éclats, ses illusions aussi. Brisé. C'était ce qu'était une partie de lui. Celle qui n'était pas en colère. La ruelle tant recherchée était là, il l'emprunta, et transplana directement dans leur apparte… non. Dans son appartement. Là, plus aucune trace, le manteau de Draco n'était pas négligemment posé sur le dos du canapé, son livre sur la table avait disparu, son odeur était à peine perceptible. Il se précipita dans la chambre, pour n'y constater que l'absence des chemises blanches, pantalon bien coupés, cravates soyeuses, tenues classes… Plus rien ne laissait présager de son aventure si longue avec le blond. Blond qui avait été jusqu'à enlever sa brosse à dents, son peigne et son parfum. Même son déodorant. Plus rien, si ce n'est un souvenir amer qui flottait. Harry songea un instant à se tuer, puisque tout était vide, vide de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une solution, il en était persuadé. Il était le Survivant, il ne pouvait pas finir aussi lamentablement. Le cœur des hommes est un roseau, il plie mais ne se rompt pas. Il ne devait pas n'être qu'un brin d'herbe, ravagé par la tempête Malefoy. Non, Harry savait qu'il devait avant tout prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Draco pour vivre. Même si c'était faux. Mais la vie était fausse de toute façon.

_Que sommes-nous supposés faire  
Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble,  
Quand tout ce qui semblait si bon est faux,  
Maintenant que l'amour est parti?_

Son reflexe fut d'aller chez Ron. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était avec Hermione, et détestait Draco. Il serait bien capable de transplaner et tenter de tabasser son ex. Malgré les hauts faits du blond, et sa relation fusionnelle avec Harry, il n'avait jamais changé d'avis à son égard. Hermione savait le tempérer mais ce n'était pas toujours possible, et elle-même n'aimait pas trop le blond.

Non, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs, il refusait d'aller chez d'autres Weasley, il ne voulait pas déranger. Il se retourna, fonça dans sa chambre, et sortit du placard son Eclair de Feu, son ami de toujours. Oui, il n'y avait que cela à faire, oublier, voler, voler pour oublier. Il transplana quelque part, une plage quelconque, l'heure était au crépuscule, peu de gens. Parfait. Il soupira, enfourcha son balai, le fit décoller d'un coup de talon et fila droit au-dessus de la mer, bleue, fraîche, laissant parfois l'écume lui mouiller les chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. L'air marin était un bon antidépresseur, il s'enivrait d'iode et d'oxygène, ses cheveux battant son cou et son visage, alors qu'il s'éloignait des côtes sans un regard en arrière. Il aurait traversé l'atlantique, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne voulait qu'oublier Draco. Les larmes coulèrent seules, une à une, séchant si vite qu'il ne les sentait pas.

_Je me sens blessé de l'intérieur_

_Blessé au fond du coeur_

_Il faut trouver une raison…_

Il ne comprenait pas, pas vraiment. Les derniers mots du blond étaient aussi obscurs que la nuit qui tombait sur lui. « Potter, l'amour et le sexe sont les règles et le jeu. Nous avons joué le jeu, j'ai oublié les règles. Oublie moi. » Et le blond était parti. Un regard glacé, métallisé, mercure, rien de tendre, rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Le vent le gelait lui aussi, il faisait presque écho à ses pensées. Il vira et regarda vers la terré. Mais quelle terre ? Depuis longtemps, la côte avait disparu. Il était en pleine mer, sur un balai, sans vêtements de rechange, loin de tout. Il aurait pu se laisser tomber au cœur des eaux froides de l'Atlantique. Il aurait pu voler jusqu'aux nuages, voler jusqu'à en tomber. Il aurait pu…. Il aurait pu abandonner. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il accéléra le vol de son balai, les cuisses resserrées autour du manche, les yeux plissés à cause de la vitesse de pointe. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

_Que sommes-nous supposés faire  
Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble,  
Quand tout ce qui semblait si bon est faux,  
Maintenant que l'amour est parti?_

Draco pouvait le jeter. Draco pouvait l'abandonner. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'en tirer avec une phrase étrange, un regard froid et c'est tout. Non, il n'allait pas laisser les choses ainsi, il voulait comprendre. Il allait comprendre. Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Pas devant lui. Son cœur semblait lui battre aux temps, il avait l'impression d'étouffer d'espoir, un espoir indécent, mais qui lui redonnait vie. Harry se jura de le retrouver, de lui demander une explication. Et si possible… de le reconquérir.

_Trouver une raison, trouver une raison,_

_Trouver une raison pour continuer !_

Amour  
Nous n'avons plus rien à dire, yeah !  
Amour  
Pourquoi ne pas se tourner et revenir en arrière?

_L'amour est parti !_

Oui, il se posa rapidement, et transplana chez lui. Il enfila des vêtements qui n'étaient pas trempé par la mer et la brume marine, inspira un grand coup et transplana une nouvelle fois chez Draco. Qui l'attendait, assis, calmement, un verre de champagne à la main, installé nonchalamment, la chemise entrouverte, les cheveux dénoués sur la nuque. Il semblait l'attendre en fait.

-Alors Potter, que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Tous les joueurs doivent respecter les règles pour jouer au jeu.

-Et s'ils se lassent ? Si le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ?

-Alors ils s'expliquent. Ils terminent vraiment la partie. Par respect pour les autres joueurs.

-Mais j'ai terminé la partie.

-J'ai encore un coup avant de terminer moi aussi.

Harry sourit mystérieusement, et l'embrassa sauvagement, il le connaissait par cœur, savait comment le faire fondre en un seul baiser, ardent, où leurs lèvres se goûtaient, se testaient, où leurs langues se touchaient, se battaient, dansaient, où leurs souffles se mêlaient, où la passion semblait les électriser à chaque contact.

Un baiser à couper le souffle, un baiser allumeur, un baiser brûlant. Une fièvre sans nom s'empara des deux, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, les deux avaient les yeux brillants.

-Tu enfreins les règles Potter.

-Les règles, je m'en balance complètement.

-Tant mieux. Moi aussi.

_Amour  
Nous n'avons plus rien à dire, yeah !  
Amour  
Pourquoi ne pas se tourner et revenir en arrière?_

_L'amour est parti !_

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

**--o—The end –o—**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ; laisser une review serait gentil.

Et Koibi, eh bien… j'attend ton avis avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu, même si vous ne me le faites pas savoir !

Angel of Tears.


End file.
